Nightmares
by HeyItsKerry
Summary: Kevin is looking forward to moving in as Mr chalks foster son, but he is scared and nervous. With a secret he holds.


**Hi all. Not posted a Waterloo Road Story in quite a while. This is just a ine shot between Mr Chalk and Kevin. i got the idea after reading a spoiler for an upcoming episode about how Daniel struggles to understand Foster son kevin. hope you enjoy :) **

**Nightmares**.

Kevin bolted upright in his bed after a terrified scream left his mouth. He was soaked in a cold sweat, fear running through him as he remembered the nightmare. It was similar all the time. All his nightmares had one thing in common, his parents died or were already dead in every single one. The ones that scared him the most are the ones that replay the crash that killed his parents 8 years ago when he was 8 years old.

*Kevins dream"

8 year old Kevin was laughing in delight as he was flung over his dads shoulder. They had been having a kick about it the garden and now were messing around. When his mother called them in for tea.

"Remember we are going to grandma and grandpas tonight!" Sarah told her young son as she piled his plate high with vegetables, laughing at the look of disgust that appeared on Kevin's face. She rolled her eyes "You need to eat you veggies up, they make you big and strong,". Kevin just made a face and scraped his broccoli and carrots around on the plate, not intending of eating them. Instead he just tucked into his meatloaf.

Kevin sat in the back of the car, playing his Nintendo. Rolling his eyes and sighing as his parents were once again having an argument in the front of the car.

"BILLY WATCH OUT!"

That was the last thing Kevin heard his mother say, well scream before he heard the shattering of glass, horrific screams, searing pain and everything turning black. Only to wake up in the local hospital two days later in the children's ward surrounded by cartoon paintings on the walls and his worried grandparents by his bedside. He had suffered a broken arm, concussion and some bad bruising. That was when he found out his parents had not survived the crash. That they were killed in the crash. That was the day his life started to crumble and fall apart.

*End of dream*.

"Oh Not again Kevin," One of Kevin's many care workers at the home he was currently living in. But luckily Kevin was being fostered tomorrow, by a teacher at his new school. Mr Daniel chalk. Kevin was excited to give yet another foster home a try but he was scared. Most of the time he was sent back into care when his foster parents couldn't centric his nightmares. He just hoped Daniel would understand. Or could he keep it a secret?

Kevin's breathing returned to normal and he wiped his wet eyes as the lamp was switch ones. He gave Katie a sorry smile, and relaxed against the pillows again "What about this time?" Katie his care worker smiled rubbing his arm. "The same," Kevin replied, closing his eyes. He wanted to blank out all of the flashbacks and memories. Katie sighed "Maybe we should talk to Daniel about this?" Kevin shook his head "No, No I will, at some point I promise,". Katie nodded "He will find out you have nightmares sometimes, Kevin,". "yeah I know," Kevin sighed. Katie smoothed the covers over him "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" She asked. Kevin just nodded and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. Katie turned off the light content and left the room.

The next morning Kevin was up early, dressed and fed. Ready to leave for school. His stuff was all packed and Daniel would be helping him pick it up later after school.

Daniel chalk walked across the playground. He was excited for today. The day Kevin was moving in, he had been so very happy when he found out he was able to foster Kevin. And now it was happening. But he couldn't ignore the fact Kevin had been acting strange since he gave him around the house tour of his home last week. "Kevin?" Mr chalk whistled and approached the teenager, Kevin smiled. "Kevin, you Ok?" He asked wearily. Kevin scrunched his eyebrows and nodded "Yeah, why?" Daniel sucked in a breath and looked straight at Kevin "It's just...well, you've been acting a bit strange since, you know I showed you your new bedroom!" Kevin looked at the ground. Daniel sighed "You're having second thoughts aren't you?" Kevin immediately snapped his head up "No, No it's not that.." "Then talk to me, I'd like to think you could trust me," Daniel smiled gently. Kevin sucked in a breath this time, "You, you know how I told you my parents were killed in an accident when I was 8 years old?" Daniel nodded. "Well I sometimes have nightmares, I know I shouldn't , Im too old. I just thought you'd maybe not want me if you knew," Kevin said sadly. Daniel put his hand in Kevin's shoulder "You're never too old for nightmares, they can happen to anyone! And that doesn't change the fact that I want to foster you,". Kevin smiled "Really?" Daniel nodded "Course,". "Well that's a relief," Kevin grinned just as the cool bell rung. "C'mon then," Daniel smiled guiding his foster son towards the school building.


End file.
